Happy Mother's Day to Bowsette
by TheGhostlyRobot
Summary: Junior is feeling down on Mother's Day since Peach isn't there to spend time with him and Bowser decides to cheer Junior up by using a Super Crown to transform himself into a Peach look alike, Bowsette. This is a LATE Mother's Day special, I know


**Me:Sorry I haven't updated for a while but now I'm back!**

**Roy:*crosses arms*It's about time**

**Ludwig:*elbows Roy in the plastron*Presume, Madison**

**Me:This is a late Mother's Day special, I know but school and ex****ams took over that time to finish this story up**

**Larry:School can be a pain sometimes**

**Me:Tell me about it dude...**

**Morton:Is this a Bowsette fanfic?**

**Me:Well yes but this is going to be more a family friendly fanfic rather than the other ones**

**Everybody:*shudders***

**Bowser:Don't remind me...**

**Me:Disclaimer, Iggy!**

**Iggy:TheGhostlyRobot doesn't own us or Mario characters only Nintendo does and she only owns the story**

**Wendy:Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Mother's Day, everybody was with their moms in the Mushroom Kingdom and Darklands as they celebrate this day together happily. Not everybody didn't have a mom but the people still celebrate by honoring their mothers of making collages and baking favorite cakes as they'll realize that their mothers is in a good place and always remember their kids

But there was a certain young koopaling who was the only one that was sad in this day and that was Bowser Jr. He was currently looking at the window on his bed to view Princess Peach's castle and sighed in sadness

"I wish you came here for mother's day today"said Junior

There was a knock on the door that startled the young koopaling

"Come in…"

The door opened to reveal Bowser who had a worried expression and closed the door as he sits on the bed next to Junior. The young koopaling turned away from the window to see his father next to him

"Papa?"questioned Junior while raising an eyebrow

"Your brothers and sister is worried sick about you, is there something wrong?"asked Bowser to his youngest

"It's just that… It's mother's day and I feel sad..."answered Junior while looking down in sadness

This had caught Bowser off guard at his youngest son's words and wrapped his arm around Junior to bring him close

"What made you feel that way?"asked Bowser

"Well I made Mama Peach something special for today,"said Junior in a sad tone and looked down as he continued"Since Mama Peach was like a mama to me but she isn't around to spend time with me and my siblings"

"Don't worry son, she'll eventually come around of marrying me and be you and your sibling's mama"

"Will she be here with us someday, papa?"asked Junior looked Bower

"She will be here, son"answered Bowser and continued but grumbled at the last part"Just as long that damn plumber doesn't get in the way… Like last time"

Bowser pats Junior on the head and Junior giggled a bit

"Just try to feel better okay?"said Bowser

"I can try"said Junior with a small smile

Bowser exited the young koopaling's room and closed the door as he sighed and head to the throne room where Kamek was. He arrived and sat down on the throne as Kamek looked at Bowser noticing the look on his face

"Is there something bothering you, your majesty?"asked Kamek

"I just want my son to be happy, Kamek"sighed Bowser

"Hmm, let me guess he's sad that it's mother's day isn't he?"Kamek took a few steps towards the throne and put a hand on Bowser's large hand

"Yes it is, Kamek"Bowser looked at the ground

Kamek thinks for a moment until he got an idea and uses his wand and points it at the ground as he blasts it to make a crown appear

Bowser glances at the crown to observe it and gets a short hit on the head by his memories until he realizes that he has seen it before

"Wait a minute, is that the Super Crown?"asked Bowser

"Yes Bowser, it's the same crown that Toadette uses for her power up which turns her to a Peach look alike"said Kamek, giving the Super Crown to Bowser"Who's known as Peachette"

"Hmmm…"Bowser holds and observes the crown

"Why don't you use the crown, master?"suggested Kamek

"To turn myself into a Peach?"Bowser raised his eyebrow

"Well, your youngest son won't see the difference and still sees you as Peach"

"Hmm…"Bowser glances at the crown once again and thinks for a moment until he made his choice"I'll do it for Bowser Jr."

"Excellent choice, he'll won't notice the difference"Kamek smiled a bit

Bowser takes a deep breath and puts the Super Crown on his head as an aura surrounds him and a bright light brightens the room while Kamek shields his eyes to prevent himself of being blind

"Well, how do I look Kamek?"asked a female voice to the wizard

Kamek opens his eyes to see a Peach look alike but except she still some koopa features, her blonde hair in a ponytail, her chest was bigger than the regular Peach, and wore a black dress

"Quite beautiful if I have to say so myself"smiled Kamek

"Give me a mirror so I can see myself"ordered Bowser

Kamek makes a large mirror appear in front of the new transformed female and Bowser took a glance at his reflection of how much he resembled Peach now

"Looks like the crown did the trick of turning me into a Peach look alike"said Bowser as he observed himself and smirked a bit of his new appearance

"It certainly did, Lord Bowser"said Kamek

Bowser thinks for a moment of what his new name should be and eventually came up with something

"I'll call myself Bowsette for now"announced Bowsette to Kamek

"That's a nice name, Lord Bowsette"said Kamek with a nod of approval

"First, I got a son to cheer up"

Bowsette leaves the throne room to head towards Bowser Junior's room

* * *

Junior was playing with his toys in his room and heard the door opened which startled him a bit

"Junior is that you son?"asked a feminine voice which started Junior

The youngest koopaling turned around at the voice and his eyes sparkles as he sees Bowsette in the doorway

"Mama Peach!"cheered Junior happily

"I came to visit Bowser today but I mostly came here to spend time with my son"said Bowsette with a smile

Junior had tears of joy and ran up to Bowsette as he leaped into her arms and snuggled into her chest. Bowsette chuckled and hugged the young koopaling back

"Mama Peach, I'm so glad you came!"said Junior with a big smile

"I am as well just to see my little koopaling"said Bowsette smiling back

Bowsette put the koopaling down onto the ground and Junior bounced up and down around Bowsette with excitement

"I'm SO excited that you are here Mama Peach!"said Junior with excitement

"Mind showing me of what you got me?"asked Bowser with a giggle at her youngest son's enthusiasm

"Sure, Mama Peach!"said Junior

They walked out of Bowser Jr's room and head towards the playroom as they passed by Iggy and Wendy who was talking to each other

"Hey Iggy and Wendy!"greeted Junior waved at his older brother and sister

"Hey Junior and Peach"greeted Wendy back while waving at Junior and Bowsette

"Wait, Peach?!"exclaimed Iggy with wide eyes

The two middle koopalings stopped their tracks and looked to see Bowsette with Junior

"Princess Peach?!"shouted Iggy and Wendy at the same time

"Hello Iggy and Wendy"greeted Bowsette with a smile

"What are you doing here Peach?"asked Iggy with a confused look on his face

"Mama came here today to spend time with me! I'm so happy!"said Junior with a huge smile on his face

"I'm a dreaming…"

"Since when Peach liked wearing black dresses?"asked Wendy with a raised eyebrow and eyeing Bowsette's black dress

"Well, I decided to do something different than wearing pink all the time so why not wear black for a change"lied Bowsette with a nervous chuckle

"_What the heck was that Bowser?!_"shouted Bowsette to herself in her head"_Who would honestly believe that crap?!_"

"Hmm…"hummed Iggy and Wendy at the same time suspiciously

"Come on mama, I wanna show you my gift to you!"said Junior tugged Bowsette's dress

"I'll see you two later after I see Junior's gift"Bowsette said while winking at them

Bowsette and Junior continued to walk to the playroom and leaving the confused Iggy and Wendy behind

"That was strange…"said Wendy with a puzzled look

"It's not like Peach to come here unintended and out of schedule for Bowser to kidnap her today, we only do that at Wednesdays and Thursdays"said Iggy while tilting his glasses a bit

"Let's tell the others about this"

The two middle koopalings started to head their way to the lounge room where the rest of their brothers are

Bowsette and Junior arrived at the playroom and the young koopaling ran to the art desk to grab the drawing as he ran back to give it to Bowsette

"For me?"asked Bowsette

"Mhm!"Junior nodded his head happily

Bowsette looked at the drawing and it was a drawing of the Koopalings, and Junior popping outside from the cake and Peach was smiling while Mario and Luigi in the background had "X" shaped eyes and knocked out unconscious. Bowsette had to chuckle at her son's detail of her enemies in the background and smiled at the picture

"You like it, Mama Peach?"asked Junior

"I don't like it, I love it!"smirked Bowsette

"I knew you love it! Especially the part where those plumbers are knocked out so they won't lay a hand on my Mama Peach!"Junior smiled big

Bowsette had to laugh once again at the drawing and ruffles Junior's hair which made him giggle

"Let's go see your brothers and sister, maybe they want to join in with us"said Bowsette with a smile

"Okay, Mama Peach"Junior nodded his head in agreement

They walk out of the playroom and heads their way to the lounge room where the Koopalings are at

* * *

"Peach is what?!"exclaimed the rest of the Koopalings

Wendy and Iggy told the rest of their brothers about encountering "Peach" and Junior a while ago and they was already surprised the fact that the princess was here in the castle without any planned kidnapping for today

"Your joking right?"asked Larry with a shock look on his face

"No, we're not joking! We really did see Peach with Junior!"said Wendy

"Plus Peach looks different than she usually does"pointed out Iggy

"Maybe she got tired

"It's very odd for her to come here especially vhen it's mozzer's day"said Ludwig while rubbing his chin and closed his eyes to progress the information

"But the question is where IS dad?"asked Iggy to his brothers and sister

"Good question…"trailed off Wendy while thinking about of where has their father been

"I haven't seen him since breakfast"said Larry with a shrug

"I don't recall dad telling us anything about kidnapping Peach today"said Lemmy

"How da heck should I know?"stubbornly Roy said with a scoff, while rolling his eyes under his sunglasses

"He may be busy getting the princess a present for Mother's Day"suggested Morton

"I doubt it…"snorted Ludwig with his arms crossed

"Yeah right when pigs fly, Morton"said Roy with sarcasm

"Let's be positive about this guys, it'll be an opportunity to spend time with Peach for once"said Lemmy with a smile

Some of the koopalings gave Lemmy mixed reactions of saying "Are you serious, Lemmy?"

"You're kidding right?"asked Roy to his older brother

"Nope! I'm Lemmy!"joked Lemmy with a giggle

"Lemmy's right guys"Larry agreed with Lemmy

Larry now received looks from his brothers and sisters but he decided to ignore it

"It could be fun to hang out with Peach just to know her better"continued Larry, smiling

"Plus she can even bake a cake for us, she does make good cakes"said Morton while imagining the taste of Peach's cake

"Mmm..."chorused everybody at the same time

The door opened which made them stop their conversation and turned around to see Bowsette and Junior standing in the doorway

"Hey guys!"greeted Junior with a grin

The Koopalings had the same shocked look from before as they looked up and down at Bowsette's appearance

"You two weren't kidding…"Larry whispered to Iggy and Wendy

"Hello children"greeted Bowsette with a wave

There was a mix of different greetings from the Koopalings

"Aren't you all happy to see me?"asked Bowsette to the Koopalings

Larry and Lemmy answered by nods their heads eagerly and Bowsette giggled at their enthusiam

"I heard you was suppose to spend time with us, today"said Roy to Bowsette and squints his eyes under his sunglasses while asking"Is that true or another trick to have those plumbers stomp on us?"

"No tricks, I wouldn't have those mean plumbers stomping on you, kids"answered Bowsette with a confident smile and cracks her knuckles"If they did, I would give them a piece of my mind"

The Koopalings was surprised at Bowsette's threat and it wasn't the answer that any of them was expecting but some was impressed at the same time

"Isn't she the best, guys!"asked Junior to his older siblings excitedly

"I would like to see her beating up those plumbers!"Iggy said with a cackle

"I like her already"smirked Wendy which caused some of the male koopalings roll their eyes

"Da princess has guts I have to admit it"Roy said, being impressed at Bowsette's threat

Bowsette was surrounded by The Koopalings who was admiring her and asking her a lot of questions except for Ludwig who stayed behind to not do the same thing as his brothers and sister was doing. The eldest looked at Bowsette for a moment until he gets suspicious as he went to his thoughts for a moment

"_Something about Princess Peach isn't right…_"thought Ludwig to himself and crossed his arms as he continued"Z_here's something zhat's just off, I can feel it…"_

Ludwig's thoughts quickly went away as he was interrupted by his youngest brother and looked down towards him

"You coming Luddy with us, Luddy?"asked Junior to the eldest

"Huh?"Ludwig raised an eyebrow in confusion

"We're going to play with Mama Peach in the playroom and afterwards she's going to bake us a cake!"repeated Junior while smiling at Ludwig

"No zhanks, you all can go ahead without me"said Ludwig, declining the offer and shaking his head

"More fun for us then"said Roy getting ahead start

"And more cake for us!"mentioned Larry grinning

"But we'll try to save you a piece, Luds"said Lemmy

"_Sure… Tell everybody zhat zee last time you and Lawrence ate Kammy's vhole birthday cake_"said Ludwig in his thoughts with a eye roll

"Well feel free to join us if you want to, Ludwig"said Bowsette patting Ludwig on the head

Bowsette and the Koopalings left the room leaving Ludwig alone by himself

"Hmph, I von't believe zis nonsense…"said Ludwig with a scoff and looked up at the ceiling

"Vhy vould zee princess come here vhile fazzer isn't present?…"asked Ludwig to himself

"I'll have to look for fazzer on my own and ask him about zhis Peach imposter"Ludwig had a determined look on his face

Ludwig got up from his chair and walked out of the room to the opposite direction to start looking for Bowser on his own

* * *

At the Darklands' castle entrance, there was two sledgehammer brothers who was twins around their late teens and known as Johnny and Jimmy. They was currently guarding the door and looking out for any visitors coming by

"Hey, you heard that Peach came here for Mother's Day?"asked Jimmy to his twin brother

"Yeah, that was unexpected and strange…"answered Johnny and looked up to the sky"I also heard that she looked different than before"

"Hmm?"Jimmy raised an eyebrow

"I have seen her today and she does look more attractive than before"Johnny sighed happily and day dreamed a bit about Bowsette

Jimmy just gave his twin brother a disapproving look and smacked Johnny upside his head to make him wake up from his daydream

"OW! What the heck was that for?"shouted Johnny to Jimmy with a glare

"Johnny, you do realize that Bowser will put you in the dungeon if anybody else gets their hands on her"said Jimmy with a scolding tone

"Well sorry, it's not my fault that she looks hotter than before"Johnny puts his hands on his hips

"Sometimes you are a idiot, Johnny"Jimmy slowly shook his head in disapproval

"What's that suppose to mean?!"Johnny gritted his teeth in anger

Johnny was about to attack his older twin brother until a somebody cleared their throat to get their attention

"Excuse me, sirs"said a gentle voice

The twins looked away from each other to see the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom in front of them and their jaws dropped onto the ground

"P-Peach?!"stuttered out the sledgehammer twins

"I thought I'd visit here to see Bowser Jr since I felt bad of seeing him not"said Peach holding a basket full of goodies and ingredients for her to make a cake later

"U-U-Uh…."said the shocked sledgehammer twins

"Mind if I come in?"asked the princess

"Of course, princess"saluted the sledgehammer twins

Johnny and Jimmy opened the doors and Peach thanked them as she went inside the castle leaving the sledgehammer twins stunned and shocked

"Two Peaches, do you know what this means brother?"asked Jimmy to Johnny

"Yeah…"said Johnny

"You do?"Jimmy raised an eyebrow at Johnny

"This means that there's two Peaches which means two times the fun for me of having two princesses!"grinned Johnny

"..."

"..."

"Why am I even related to you again?…."sighed Jimmy in defeat while facepalming in annoyance

* * *

Peach had just entered the castle a while ago and currently walking through the hallways to find Bowser and the youngest koopaling

"I wonder where's Bowser at?"asked Peach to herself and sighed"It's not like him to not be here when I'm here"

"Zhat's vhat I vas zhinking as vell, princess"said a familiar voice

Peach jumped at the voice and looked down to see the oldest of The Koopalings, Ludwig who was also looking for Bowser as well

"My sincere apologies if I have startled you, princess"apologized Ludwig with a bow

"Oh it's just you Ludwig"said Peach with a relieved sigh

"Vhat brings you around zee castle?"asked Ludwig, raising his eyebrow

"I came here to spend time with you and your younger siblings for Mother's Day but I wanted to see if Bowser's okay with it and I haven't seen him"explained Peach

"I haven't seen fazzer at all since breakfast and don't know vhere he is as vell"said Ludwig while shaking his head

"Oh…"Peach sighed in disappointment

A memory just hit Ludwig on the head and remembered when himself along with his siblings saw Bowsette

"But I did remember seeing somebody zhat looked like you vho's been with my brozzers and sister"Ludwig crossed his arms

"There's somebody like me?"asked Peach tilting her head

"It seems like zhere's ein imposter of you around zee castle"Ludwig rubbed his chin

"An imposter of me?"Peach was getting more confused

"Come on, let's find vhere zee imposter is maybe she knows vhere's fazzer is"

"Okay, Ludwig"Peach just nodded her head but still confused about this situation

They started to walk through the hallways to look for Bowsette and the rest of the Koopalings

* * *

In the playroom,

Bowsette and the others was watching Lemmy's performance since Lemmy wanted to do a show for Bowsette for his Mother's Day gift

"Tada!"said Lemmy doing the jazz hands gesture and finishing up his performance

There was a chorus of applauds and Lemmy took a bow

"Thank you! Thank you, very much"said Lemmy while doing a flip onto the ground from his ball

"That was amazing Lem-Lem!"grinned Iggy

"Not bad short stuff"said Roy with a thumbs up of approval

"Talented as always bro"said Larry giving Lemmy two thumbs up

Lemmy walked to Bowsette and looked up at her

"You like it Mama Peach?"asked Lemmy

"I loved your show Lemmy, it was delightful"said Bowsette with a smile

"Thanks, Mama Peach"Lemmy smiled and hugged Bowsette

"Your welcome"giggled Bowsette as she hugged Lemmy back

The rest of the koopalings eventually joined in the group hug and Bowsette enjoyed every minute of this moment as she went to her thoughts for a moment

"_This is doing very well for me, the kids loves my Bowsette persona and still thinks I'm Peach_"said Bowsette in her thoughts and does a proud smile"_What can go wrong for me?_"

"Your the best Mama Peach! This has been the best Mother's Day ever!"excitedly said Junior

"You vanna say zhat again, little brozzer?"asked a familiar voice which made everybody jump in surprise

They turned to see Ludwig and Peach standing at the doorway and gasped as they looked back and forth at Bowsette and Peach

"P-Peach?!"stuttered out Bowsette in shock

"There's TWO of them?!"exclaimed the Koopalings except for Junior and Ludwig

"So that's the other me you mentioned, Ludwig?"asked Peach to Ludwig

"Indeed"said Ludwig while glaring at Bowsette

"Two mamas?..."questioned Junior to himself and quickly put a big grin on his face"This is the best day ever!"

Junior leap out of Bowsette's arms and ran to Peach as he jumped into Peach's arms

"Hello to you too, young one"giggled Peach as she hugged the koopaling close to her chest

"What's going on here?"asked Wendy to her brothers

"I don't know, this is just peachy right now"joked Lemmy with a giggle

"I ap-peach-iate you of what you did there!"said Larry, laughing along with Lemmy

"Let's not get fuzzy with the puns you two"joined in Iggy

The three koopalings laughed and everybody else had to chuckle a bit at the trio's schenegains as Ludwig rolled his eyes

"Enough! Zis isn't zee time to joke around"said Ludwig while glaring at his siblings

"What's your deal Luddy?"asked Roy

"It's not the end of the world, it's just two Peaches. Like how there's Baby Peach, Cat Peach, and Rose Gold Peach. Which makes this Peach a sixth Peach version of Peach unless you count Peachette. It really doesn't make sense to me of how Rose Gold Peach existed in the first place just like with Metal Mario and Gold Mario. Maybe their from another world or universe where everything is made out of metal-"rambled Morton but was cut off by Roy smacking him upside his head

"Enough of ya yappin, Morton!"shouted Roy glaring at Morton

Ludwig ignores his siblings and walks up to Bowsette as he points at her accusingly

"Zee Peach you all have been spending time vith is not zee real Peach"said Ludwig with a serious tone

"What?!"exclaimed everybody at the same time

Junior leaped out of Peach's arms and ran to Bowsette as he hugged her and glares at Ludwig

"Don't say that Luddy, I'm sure it's one of Iggy's inventions that cloned mama to make another mama!"said Junior making a mad look at Ludwig who wasn't bothered by it

"It's not one of my inventions kid, if I wanted to it would be awesome"pointed out Iggy with a cackle

"Even so, zhat imposter may have something to do vith fazzer being missing"said Ludwig to Junior and giving him a mad look

"Why can't you be happy that Mama Peach is here and not accuse her like that, Luddy?"asked Junior with rage in his tone

"I don't care zhat Peach imposter is here to play "Mama Peach" vith you brozzer"sneered Ludwig

Junior and Ludwig started to argue with one another and which Peach tried her best to calm both of the koopalings down as Bowsette started to feel guilty of herself for all of this to happen

"ENOUGH!"shouted Bowsette which made Junior and Ludwig stop arguing to turn towards her direction

Bowsette took a deep breath and looked at Junior with a guilty look on her face

"Ludwig is right, Bowser Jr…I'm not the real Peach or your mama"admitted Bowsette with a sigh

"Y-You're not?"stuttered out Junior

Bowsette took the Super Crown off her head and turned back into Bowser which made everybody gasped in surprise

"Papa?!"exclaimed Junior in shock and confusion

"Dat's pops?!"shouted Roy

"No way…."said Larry and Lemmy

"Unbelievable…"said Iggy

"This is so confusing…."said Wendy as Morton nods his head in agreement

"I knew it…"deadpanned Ludwig while crossing his arms and glaring at Bowser

"Bowser, what's going on?"asked Peach giving Bowser a curious look

"The truth is I used the Super Crown to turn into just to make Junior happy so he won't feel sad on Mother's Day for not having a mother around"sighed Bowser and continued"I know how much Peach really means to Junior as a mother figure to him"

"I'm sorry that I used the Super Crown only to come out as a fraud of a bad father"apologized Bowser to everybody and looked down the floor ashamed of himself

Everybody felt bad for Bowser who only wanted the youngest koopaling to be happy and have a mother around. Ludwig himself started to feel guilty of what he had done and looked as he received many glares from his brothers and sister

"Are you happy now, Ludwig?"asked Wendy putting her hands on her hips

"Dad was just trying to cheer Junior up of being Mama Peach for a day until you ruined it"scolded Lemmy which surprised some others of the words that the childish second oldest just said to the oldest

Ludwig didn't say nothing and let those words haunt him a little as he sighed to himself in guilt

Peach and Junior looked at each other and made worried faces at the same time

"Poor Bowser"said Peach in a worried tone

"I don't want papa to be sad on Mother's Day especially with you around, Mama Peach"said Junior with a frown

Peach looked at Junior and bends down to pat his head with comfort, an idea had appeared in Peach's head

"Why don't you talk to him and maybe cheer him up like he did with you"suggested Peach to the youngest koopaling

"Maybe that isn't a bad idea, I'll go do that!"Junior smiled a bit and hugged Peach before going to Bowser

Junior tugged on Bowser's hand and Bowser looked down at the youngest

"You didn't have to wear a crown just to pretend to be someone else for me, papa"said Junior with a smile at Bowser"It was nice of you just to do that to cheer me up"

Bowser listened to Junior's words and felt touched by them as he didn't feel guilty anymore

"I admit, that was awesome for you of being Mama Peach just for me papa"

"You think so?"Bowser raised an eyebrow with a sly smile

"Mhm!"Junior nodded his head

"Come here son"Bowser grinned

Junior hugged Bowser and Bowser hugged him back as Peach and the Koopalings smiled at the sight

"Ludwig is there anything you want to say to your father?"asked Peach to the eldest koopaling with a motherly strict tone that made Ludwig froze in shock

"Yeah Luddy"teased Larry while holding his laughs at Ludwig's reaction

Ludwig shot a glare at Larry who done a mock surrender and looked at Bowser and Junior as he sighed

"I'm sorry fazzer… For getting carried accusing you like zhat"apologized Ludwig

"And?"said Bowser with a raised eyebrow

"Und for being a jerk to you vhen you was trying to spend time zhe ozzers"Ludwig looking down the floor

"And?"Bowser smirked

"UND! Also being too harsh on Bowser Jr…"Ludwig was getting annoyed right now

"I forgive you, Ludwig"Bowser put down Junior and ruffles Ludwig's hair playfully"You little blue poofball"

"H-Hey! Not zee hair, fazzer!"shouted Ludwig trying to hide his laughs

Everybody had to laugh at Ludwig and also forgave Ludwig for his actions, Bowser stopped messing up Ludwig's hair and the eldest rolled his eyes at Bowser but smiled a little

"Everybody forgives each other, yay!"cheered Lemmy

"Anyways…"Bowser said and he turns his head to Peach as he asks her"So Peach, what brings you here?"

"I came here to spend time with your children for Mother's Day"answered Peach with a smile

"Wow, no tricks or anything?"Bowser asked

Peach shakes her head "no" and Bowser sighed in relief at that part but he was still happy that Peach was here for Mother's Day

"Do you mind putting the Super Crown on again later on today, so I can get a better look at you"asked Peach to Bowser

"Of course Peach, you'll see Bowsette again eventually"Bowser answered with a smile

"Bowsette?"Peach and the Koopalings asked at the same time

"That's what I came up with don't ask"Bowser gave them a look

Peach decided to change the subject before it gets more awkward

"Mother's Day isn't over just yet, who wants to help me bake a cake"asked Peach to the Koopalings

The Koopalings immediately volunteered at the same time with mix of cheers and enthusiastic shouts

"I wanna help! I wanna help!"enthusiastically said Junior while jumping up and down

"Aww yeah!"said Morton with a smile

"I call dibs on licking the bowl!"shouted Larry while raising his hand

"That's the best part, Lars"whined Lemmy and pouts at Larry

"You snooze, you lose"smirked Larry

"Larry, you must share with your brothers and sister or you won't get any cake"said Peach with a warningg tone

"Yes, Mama Peach"sighed Larry as the rest of his older siblings laughed at his misfortune

They started head to the kitchen and started to bake a cake as a family

* * *

Meanwhile...

The door was suddenly kicked open to reveal to be Mario and Luigi with angry looks on their faces

"Stop right there Bowser! You better let go of the princess"shouted Mario

The Mario brothers paused to see Bowsette, Peach, the Koopalings, and Junior having cake together as a family. As you can see, Bowser had put on the Super Crown to turn back to Bowsette a while ago after they was finished baking and everybody was still surprised of the striking resemblence that Bowsette looks identical to Peach

"Are we interrupting something?"asked Luigi

There was an awkward silence for awhile and a glaring contest between Bowsette and Mario

"Want some cake?"asked Lemmy which stopped the tension, offering two pieces of cake to the italian brothers

Luigi looked at the cake with hunger and licked his lips as he took a step forward and Mario raised his arm to stop his taller younger brother. Mario shook his head at Luigi and Luigi frowned in disappointment

"Who are you and where's Bowser?"asked Mario to Bowsette taking a step forward and glances at Bowsette

"Your looking at him, you dumb plumber"said Bowsette with her arms crossed

"B-Bowser?!"Mario's eyes widened

"No, I'm James Charles-Of course I'm Bowser, you idiot!"Bowsette glared daggers at Mario and put her hands on her hips"And what gave you the mind to interrupt us?"

"Why did you kidnap the princess, Bowser"asked Mario

"I didn't kidnap her, she just came by to spend time with my kids"

"Besides I left a note on the table, Mario"said Peach

"So that note means that you weren't kidding about ACTUALLY going to Bowser's castle to spend time with the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. for Mother's Day"said Mario with a nervous chuckle

"Oh Mario…"Peach slowly shook her head but smiled

"What a idiot..."sighed Bowsette as she facepalmed

"Dieser blöde Klempner begreift nicht einmal seine eigenen Fehler …"said Ludwig in German while shaking his head in disapprovement

Morton and Iggy laughed at what Ludwig said in German since they understood German from reading books and lessons taught by Ludwig himself

"Well sorry for bursting in like that"apologized Mario with a nervous chuckle

"Hmph, you're forgiven for now plumber…"said Bowsette

"Help yourself with cake, Mario and Luigi"smiled Peach

Mario and Luigi help themselves with cake and joined everybody else at the table

Few minutes later...

Peach and Bowsette was finished with their cake and left the table to go outside as they head to the garden and sat down the bench

"Someday wasn't it?"asked Peach

"I'll say that for sure"answered Bowsette with a exhausted sigh and slouched on the bench just a bit

"Junior gave me a drawing for Mother's Day and it was interesting"Peach said with a smile

"Yeah, I saw the drawing as well and the detail with the plumbers in the background was my favorite part about it"Bowsette said with a snicker

Peach rolled her eyes while smiling and Bowsette still giggling from Junior's drawn picture until they heard rustling noise coming from the bushes

"Huh?"said Peach and Bowsette at the same time

"What the hell was that?"asked Bowsette

"It looks like it's coming from the bushes"said Peach looking over at Bowsette's shoulder to see the moving bushes

The two blondes got up from the bench and went to the rustling bush as Bowsette moved the leaves out of the way to reveal no other than the sledgehammer brother, Johnny who was in the bushes

"H-Hi?"greeted Johnny with a stutter

"Johnny?!"exclaimed Bowsette with a shock look

"What are you doing here?"asked Peach to the teenage sledgehammer brother

"I was just… Looking for my contacts"lied Johnny with a nervous smile

"In the bushes?"questioned Bowsette raising her eyebrow

"Yeah, I figured they would be here"Johnny chuckled a bit

Bowsette just glared daggers at Johnny which made him flinch in fear

"You got a nerve to interrupt us like that…"sneered Bowsette

"I-I'm sorry, it won't happen again!"apologized Johnny in fear

Bowsette ignored him as she lifted her dress to kick Johnny to the rose bush and yelped in pain of the thorns hurting him

"And don't bother us again!"shouted Bowsette with a glare

Peach looked at Bowsette who was taking deep breaths to calm herself down

"Bowsette?"asked Peach

"Hmm?"questioned Bowsette while turning her head to Peach

Peach hugged Bowsette and the other blonde blinked in surprise as Bowsette hugged Peach back

"Happy Mother's Day, Bowsette"said Peach with a smile on her face

"Happy Mother's Day, Peach"said Bowsette smiling back

The End

* * *

**A/N:For those who doesn't know what Ludwig said in German "Dieser blöde Klempner begreift nicht einmal seine eigenen Fehler" which means in English "This imbecile plumber don't even realize his own mistakes…"**

* * *

**Me:Longest story I've ever done, boy am I exhausted!**

**Bowsette:I'll say the same thing for myself**

**Peach:At least everything worked out at the end**

**Ludwig:*nods in agreement*Precisely**

**Me:I'll introduce you readers Jimmy and Johnny!**

**Johnny:*winks*Ladies~**

**Jimmy:Salutations, fellow readers of the internet**

**Me:These two are my new Mario OC's and will be in future Mario fanfics*turns to Jimmy and Johnny*Will you two do the honors?**

**Johnny:Read and review!**

**Jimmy:Please no hate or else Lord Bowser will deal with you**

**Everybody:Bye!**


End file.
